Nuestro
by CarlaHummel
Summary: Blaine Anderon y Sebastian Smythe llevaban siendo novios durante un año. Pero había un problema: los dos era dominantes. Necesitaban un sumiso en su relación y Kurt Hummel parecía ser el candidato perfecto. Sin embargo no todo es tan sencillo como parece, ser dueños de Kurt es más duro de que lo que ellos pensaban. Sebklaine. Dom!Blaine, Dom!Sebastian, Sumiso!Kurt. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA. HOLA. **

**He decidido empezar una nueva historia. Esta vez de Dom/Sub. Como no podía decidirme quien quería que fuera el dominante en esta historia, si Sebastian o Blaine, al final no he escogido a ninguno y ha surgido esta historia Sebklaine.**

**Antes de empezar, aclaro una cosa. En esta historia Kurt (18 años) es menor que Sebastian y Blaine (22 años cada uno). **

**Nada más ¡Disfrutadla!**

* * *

><p>-¡Oh Dios!-Blaine gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás chocando con las almohadas de la cama. –Estoy cerca… Seb- Blaine miró hacia abajo y vio a su novio Sebastian lamiéndole el miembro ansiosamente. Metiéndolo en la boca y jugando con la sensible cabeza.<p>

-Tú sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, Blaine-le dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa antes de volver a concentrase en la erección de su novio, metiendo su miembro en la boca de nuevo.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos más cuando Sebastian sintió como Blaine se tensaba debajo de él antes de correrse en su boca. Sebastian tragó todo lo que Blaine le dio con un poco de dificultad antes de besar a su novio.

Pasaron así varios minutos, besándose y perdiéndose en la boca del otro. Cuando se separaron, Sebastian pudo ver algo de decepción en los ojos de Blaine, algo que también el llevaba sentido desde hace varios meses, concretamente desde que empezaron con la parte más sexual de su relación.

Sebastian y Blaine, dos dominantes, llevaban juntos algo más de un año, cuando habían empezado su relación ambos estaban convencidos que el otro era un sumiso. Ambos estaban felices, sintiendo que por fin habían encontrado su otra mitad. Sin embargo, todo se torció un poco en el aniversario de su noveno mes juntos, cuando ambos decidieron que debían llevar su relación un paso más adelante. Besándose salvajemente ambos habían llegado hasta la cama su casa, hasta ahí todo parecía ir bien, ambos pensaban que esa noche por fin podrían hacerle el amor a su pareja. Pero se equivocaban. Al llegar el momento de la penetración todo se tensó. Sebatian había cogido algo de lubricante que había dejado en la mesilla de su lado de la cama calentándolo con sus dedos antes de dirigir su mano hasta el trasero de Blaine, en cuando intentó penetrar a su pareja con un dedo éste se tensó, separó su boca de él y gruñó.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-le dijo Blaine incrédulo.

-¿No es obvio?-le respondió su novio. –Hoy por fin voy a poder folllarme a sexy novio. A mi sumiso.

-¿A tu sumiso? ¿De qué estás hablando?-le interrumpió Blaine. –Tú eres mi sumiso. Tú me perteneces a mí.

-Yo soy dominante. Tú dominante-gruñó Sebastian.

-No, yo soy tu dominante. Tú eres mi sumiso.

Y así fue como su relación dio un giro radical. Ambos sabían perfectamente que una relación entre dos dominantes era muy difícil que funcionara, sabían que la parte sexual de su relación se vería afectada, ya que ninguno de los dos iba a renunciar al poder a la hora del sexo. Por supuestos que ambos disfrutaban masturbándose mutuamente o con el sexo oral. Pero los dos sentían que faltaba algo en su relación. Un sumiso. Sebastian había sido el primero en traer la idea una semanas antes, pero Blaine la rechazó, pensando que ambos podía seguir como hasta ese momento. Pero ya era suficiente, necesitaban un sumiso. Aunque solo fuera la parte sexual de su relación.

-Tiene razón Seb-dijo Blaine después de meditarle unos segundos. –Necesitamos a un sumiso.

Sebastian le sonrió y le besó con dulzura. –Nada va a cambiar para mal. Todo va a ir mejor de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>Y así fue como al día siguiente ambos se embarcaron en la búsqueda su perfecto sumiso. La zona de Lima constaba con tres escuelas donde había sumisos: Dalton, Carmel y McKinley. La pareja había visitado ya las dos primeras, saliendo de ellas algo insatisfechos, los sumisos que había ahí no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ellos. Todos se veían demasiado débiles. Demasiado frágiles.<p>

Sin decir nada ambos se dirigieron hasta su último destino, McKinley. Mientras que Dalton y Carmel garantizaban la virginidad de sus sumisos, Mckinley no, ya que allí tanto sumisos como dominantes compartían clases y era inevitable que algo pasara entre ellos. Esa era la razón por la que Sebastian y Blaine habían estado evitando ir a McKinley, ellos querían a alguien inocente a quien corromper, pero al no encontrar nada, decidieron probar suerte e ir.

Media hora después llegaron a su destino. Blaine suspiró con algo de desánimo.

-Ey, no te vengas abajo-le dijo Sebastian tomándole la mano. –Lo vamos a encontrar aquí, estoy seguro.

Asintiendo suavemente, pero sin creer al 100% las palabras se su novio, Blaine empezó a andar hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde se encontraba una mujer esperándolos.

-Buenos días caballeros-le dio a ambos la mano. –Soy Sue Sylvester directora de esta escuela.

-Buenas, yo soy Blaine y este es mi novio Sebastian. Habíamos pedido una cita previamente, queremos un sumiso.

La mujer asintió. –Muy bien, síganme.

Ambos la siguieron por un largo pasillo lleno de taquillas hasta llegar a una sala donde había una cristalera, claramente, era lo que servía como escaparate para poder elegir a los sumisos.

-Supongo que están buscando un sumiso varón homosexual-dijo Sue.

Ambos asintieron, algo ansiosos por empezar a ver a sus potenciales sumisos.

-Atención-su habló por megafonía. –Todos los sumisos varones homosexuales abandonen sus clases en este momento. Tienen permiso de la directora.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que una mejor pelirroja abriera la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la cristalera y dejara pasar a quince jóvenes posicionándose cada uno en fila con un número en su mano.

-Como pueden ver la población homosexual no es muy popular aquí, esto es todo lo que tenemos.

Blaine empezó a mirar a todos los estudiantes delante de él.

El 1 era demasiado masculino y corpulento para su gusto.

El 2 era demasiado joven, tendría unos 14 años.

Lo mismo pasaba con los números 3, 4 y 5.

El 6 parecía que iba se a desmayar en cualquiera momento. Si estaba así ahora, no quería imaginarse como estaría el pobre chico a la hora de que él y Sebastian lo tomaran duro en su cama.

El 7 y el 8 parecían demasiado frágiles, tal y como pasaba con los sumisos de Dalton y Carmel.

Y entonces lo vio, al sumiso número 9. Un joven de unos 18 años ocupaba ese lugar. Era delgado pero con músculos fuertes. Sus ojos eran azules e hipnóticos. Su piel de porcelana se veía suave. Tenía apariencia delicada pero algo en su mirada le decía que él no era como los otros, él no se rompería cuando él y su novio lo poseyeran.

-Sebastian-agarró el brazo de su novio, quien miraba con ceño fruncido al sumiso número 6, pesando seguramente lo mismo que él. –Lo he encontrado. El número 9. Es él. Es perfecto. Tiene que ser nuestro.

Sebastian dirigió su vista hacia donde su novio le decía y sin duda estuvo de acuerdo con él. Tanta búsqueda había valido la pena. Aquel chico era perfecto perfecto para ellos. Era lo que había estado esperando desde que se enteró que Blaine también era un dominante.

-Señora Sylvester-dijo Blaine. –Lo queremos a él. Al 9-dijo Blaine ansiosamente.

La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa de triunfo y buscó la ficha su alumno.

-Veamos-empezó a leer. –Ustedes han elegido a uno de nuestros sumisos más populares en esta escuela. Kurt Hummel de 18 años de edad. Huérfano. Líder del equipo de animadoras de la escuela y con notas superiores a la media del centro.

"Está en las animadoras" pensó Blaine. "Sin duda tiene que ser flexible, ohhh, la cantidad de cosas que podríamos hacer con él en la cama…"

La voz de su novio le sacó de su fantasía.

-¿Virgen?

-Bueno, como ya sabrán nadie es perfecto en este mundo-dijo Sue. –Kurt Hummel no es virgen. Fue reclamado por una dominante hace un año, pero el hombre no pudo seguir manteniéndolo.

-¿Alguien más?-gruñó Blaine, a quien no le había gustado nada escuchar que Kurt había sido dominado anteriormente. Pero eso no cambiaba su opinión, y esperaba que la de su novio tampoco.

-De hecho sí-dijo Sue. –Me consta que actualmente Kurt está manteniendo una relación con el líder del equipo del de rugby y dominante, Noah Puckerman.

-Bien, pues esa relación se ha acabado-dijo Blaine. –Nos los quedamos.

-¿Estás seguro?-le susurró Sebastian al oído.

-Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida.

-Sumiso número 9. Kurt Hummel. Has sido reclamado. Por favor pasa a la sala para conocer a tus nuevos dominantes-dijo Sue por un micrófono que comunicaba con la sala contigua.

Tanto Blaine como Sebastian sonrieron al ver como Kurt frunció el ceño al escuchar la palabra dominantes, en plural. Sin embargo no había ningún rastro de sorpresa en su cara, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía que esperaba esa victoria, parecía que él sabía que era mejor que todos los otros sumisos de la sala. Kurt estaba acostumbrado a ganar. Tenía confianza en sí mismo, demasiada confianza. Eso asustaba y excitaba a Blaine y a Sebastian en partes iguales.

Los dos vieron como Kurt esperó a que todos los demás sumisos salieran de la sala, dándole una mirada fría y de victoria a cada uno. Era obvio que Sue no se equivocaba el decirle que Kurt era popular en McKinley, podía ver como tenía poder sobre los demás chicos de la sala. Aún siendo un sumiso como ellos. Blaine y Sebastian no podía esperar a verlo sin ningún poder, en su cama, a cuatro patas rogando para que uno de los dos, o los dos, se lo follaran duro.

Kurt se quedó solo en la sala unos segundos mirando a la cristalera, como si supiera donde se encontraban ellos. El castaño se giró y salió de la sala moviendo sus caderas sensualmente. Ambos dominantes gimieron suavemente al contemplar el perfecto trasero de Kurt.

Segundos después la puerta de la parte de la sala donde estaban se abrió dando pasó a Kurt. Era más hermoso e impresionante visto de cerca.

-Kurt, estos son tus nuevos dueños-dijo Sue señalando a la pareja. –Blaine Anderon y Sebastian Smythe.

Los ojos de Kurt se dirigieron hacia ellos por primera vez. Estudiándolos de arriba abajo.

-Un placer conocerlos, maestros-dijo Kurt sumisamente para después acercarse a ellos. –Soy Kurt Hummel-el castaño extendió su mano. Blaine la agarró y la besó suavemente, haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara, Sebastian imitó la acción de su novio causando el mismo efecto en su sumiso.

-Como sabrán-dijo Sue interrumpiéndolos. –Kurt debe seguir con sus estudios en este escuela hasta que se gradúe, pero ustedes pueden decidir donde se va a alojar a partir de ahora, en las habitaciones de la escuela o en su casa.

Sin dudarlo Blaine y Sebastian respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-En nuestra casa.

Y es que ninguno de los dos podía esperar a llegar a su casa y poseer Kurt. A aquel hermoso sumiso que podía hacer que su relación volviera a ser como antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuanto más reviewsfavs/follows me dejéis, más smut tendrá el siguiente capítudlo. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA DE NUEVO! Antes de empezar, agradecer a mis queridos lector s, especialmente a los que me dejáis reviews/favs/follows. No me esperaba un recibimiento tan bueno de esta historia. Sois mis personas favoritas ahora mismo. ;) ;)**

**Ahora, contestado a las preguntas que me habéis dejando en vuestros reviews.**

**La historia se centra principalmente en Sebklaine como trío. Pero también habrá momentos Klaine y Kurtbastian. **

**Con respecto a los celos… mmmm…. No puedo confirmarlo 100%, pero creo que sí. ¿Quizás Kurt tenga mejor relación con uno que con otro? ¿Quién sabe? ;)**

**Y bueno, ya paro. Os dejo con la el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Me ha salido un poco más largo de lo que creía porque he añadido más smut de lo que pensaba. Pero, ¿desde cuándo más smut es una mala noticia? ;)**

**Disfrutad de este capítulo y nos vemos al final de la página.**

* * *

><p>Blaine, Sebastian entraron en silencio a su casa, acompañados por Kurt. Cada uno cargaba una pesada maleta en sus manos, aunque ambos habían insistido a Kurt en que dejara algo de ropa en McKinley la mirada de espanto que Kurt les dio al oírlos había significado el fin de aquella discusión.<p>

La pareja observo como Kurt examinaba su casa minuciosamente, prestado atención a cada detalle. Después de haber acabado con su tarea, se volteó a sus maestros con una sonrisa:

-Me encanta la casa-dijo alegre. – ¿Dónde está mi habitación, maestros?

Con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Kurt, Blaine y Sebastian mostraron a su sumiso su nueva habitación. Era grande, más grande de lo que Kurt se esperaba, una cama matrimonial se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias, maestros. Si no les importa, quiero desempacar mis cosas y asearme un poco, el entrenamiento de las animadoras de hoy ha sido bastante duro.

-Por supuesto, Kurt-dijo Sebastian. –Tómate el tiempo que quieras, y cuando acabes ven al salón principal, te estaremos esperando.

Kurt asintió y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Extasiados, así se encontraban Blaine y Sebastian mientras esperaban a Kurt en el salón. Su sumiso era perfecto, tenía una mezcla de timidez, inocencia y sensualidad que simplemente los volvía locos. Ambos esperaban que Kurt supiera lo iban a hacer los tres en cuanto saliera de su habitación. Ese mismo día iban a poseer a Kurt Hummel, llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo dominar a alguien, ambos llevaban más de un año sin tener una relación sexual propiamente dicha, y simplemente no podían esperar más, y menos aún teniendo a alguien como Kurt para romper tantos meses de desesperación.<p>

Pocos minutos después sintieron como la puerta de la habitación de Kurt se abría y unos ligeros pero seguros pasos se dirigían hacia el salón. Kurt apareció vestido con unos pantalones cortos un poco por debajo de sus nalgas, pero tanto Blaine como Sebastian estaban casi seguros de que si se agachaba podían llegar a ver el principio de estas. Junto con sus shorts, Kurt llevaba una camiseta fina de color azul que dejaban ver claramente sus delgados pero tonificados brazos. La pareja de dominantes suspiró fuertemente para no perder el control, antes de llegar el sexo tenían que hablar con Kurt.

-Perdón por la tardanza maestros-dijo Kurt suavemente mientras se colocaba de pie frente al sillón del salón, donde ambos estaban sentados.

-No hay problema Kurt-dijo Blaine. –Siéntate si quieres.

-Muchas gracias maestro Blaine, pero estoy muy bien así.

-Como desees.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, ambos dominantes mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber cómo empezar la conversación. Finalmente, Sebastian dio un suspiro de derrota y empezó a hablar.

-Kurt, como sabes tú eres nuestro nuevo sumiso ahora-Kurt asintió ante las palabras su maestro. –Ahora nos perteneces y debes obedecer todas las órdenes que te mandemos sin oposición alguna. Sin embargo, nosotros sabemos que no somos perfectos y nos podemos equivocar en nuestras decisiones, si te sientes incómodo o crees que estamos haciendo algo mal por favor dínoslo y tomaremos en cuenta tus consejos.

-Muchas gracias maestros-les dijo Kurt con una ligera sonrisa. –Es mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Mucho más de lo que mi antiguo maestro me ofreció.

Kurt vio que tanto Sebastian como Blaine se tensaron e hicieron todo lo posible por ocultar sus caras de desagrado ante la mención de su antiguo maestro. _"Mmmm… son más posesivos de lo que pensaba. Me encanta."_ se dijo a sí mismo el castaño.

-Háblanos de tu antiguo maestro, Kurt-dijo Blaine con una clara tensión en su rostro.

-Mi antiguo maestro me eligió sobre el resto de mis compañeros aproximadamente hace uno año, y estuve a su servicio durante tres meses. Al principio estaba muy ilusionado, pensaba que por fin había encontrado a mi maestro, el hombre a quien iba a prestar servicio por el resto de mi vida. Obviamente eso no fue así, el sexo era bueno, no lo voy a negar-dijo Kurt a propósito para ver la reacción de sus maestros, la cual fue tal y como se esperaba, ambos dominantes gruñeron suavemente y apretaron sus puños en la tela de sus pantalones. Kurt sonrió para sus adentros y siguió hablando.

-Mi maestro cada vez se iba alejando más de mí y me daba órdenes cada vez más estúpidas y sin sentido. Así que con el paso de los días, al ver que nada cambiaba me revelé y no le obedecí. Sentía como que él no podía mandar sobre mí. Angustiado ante la humillación de que su propio sumiso lo hubiera desobedecido, mi maestro me devolvió a Mckinley en plena totalidad y se marchó. Desde aquel día no lo he vuelto a ver más.

-¿Quieres decir… que tu antiguo maestro no te pudo someter?-preguntó Blaine dubitativo tras unos segundos de silencio.

Kurt asintió lentamente mientras veía las caras de sorpresa de sus dominantes.

-Bueno-dijo Sebastian levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a su sumiso. –Con nosotros eso no va a pasar. Ahora tú nos perteneces y harás todo lo que Blaine y yo te digamos.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a responder, Kurt sintió los labios de Sebastian chocarse contra los suyos de manera salvaje mientras agarraba su cintura fuertemente. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a responder al beso y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian, gimiendo alto y fuerte.

Siguieron así unos minutos más hasta que Kurt sintió como Sebastian lo agarraba del trasero y lo levantaba, el sumiso enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su amo.

-Hab-Habitación-dijo Sebastian mirando a Blaine para después besar a Kurt de nuevo y empezar a andar hacia su destino, con su sumiso enredado alrededor de su cuerpo y gimiendo en sus labios. Blaine, quien había estado observando a su pareja y a su sumiso los siguió con una mirada de lujuria, sabiendo que por fin iba a pasar lo que tanto él como Sebastian llevaban ansiando tanto tiempo.

En cuanto los tres llegaron a la habitación, Sebastian colocó a Kurt delicadamente en la cama antes de separarse de él.

-Tu turno-le dijo a Blaine, quien no lo dudo un segundo y atacó los labios de Kurt, deslizando sus manos por todo el cuerpo del castaño, sintiendo como se retorcía debajo de él.

Sebastian, quien observaba toda aquella escena empezó a desnudarse lentamente sin apartar los ojos de Kurt y Blaine, sintiendo como su erección crecía cada vez más y más en sus pantalones. Cuando acabo, se dirigió a la cama agarrando a Kurt por la cintura y separándolo de los labios de Blaine, ambos gimieron ante la pérdida.

-Ropa fuera, ahora-gruñó a su sumiso en el oído.

-Sí maestro Sebastian-Kurt se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se quitó su ropa lentamente, deleitando a sus maestros con cada parte de su cuerpo que se iba quedando desnuda. Blaine, que había estado desnudándose al mismo tiempo que Kurt, vio que su sumiso ya estaba desnudo y le ordenó que regresara a la cama. Kurt obedeció a su maestro y caminó hacia la cama sin quitar la vista de las grandes erecciones que se encontraban frente a él.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Kurt?-le preguntó Sebastian a su sumiso, se había dado cuenta hacia donde se dirigía la mirada hambrienta de Kurt.

Kurt gimió y asintió fervientemente mientas se relamía sus labios.

-Chúpanos Kurt, te lo ordena tu amo-dijo Blaine con pura lujuria en sus ojos.

Blaine y Sebastian se sentaron en su cama, con sus espaldas chocando con el cabecero, Kurt se acercó a ellos. Sebastian era algo más largo que Blaine, pero el pene Blaine era más ancho. Tomándose unos segundos, decidió empezar por chupar a Sebastian y complacer a Blaine con su mano.

-¡Joder, Kurt!-gimió Sebastian al sentir el calor húmedo Kurt rodeando su erección. Kurt gimió a su alrededor y empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente, rodeando con su lengua la sensible cabeza del pene de Sebastian y la vena de la parte inferior. –Tu boca, joder… es perfecta-dijo Sebastian entre suspiros mirando a Kurt tomar su pene fácilmente en su boca. Después de unas cuantas lamidas más, Kurt respiró fuertemente por la nariz y tomó toda la longitud de Sebastian en su boca, hasta que su labio inferior estaba tocando los testículos de su maestro. Sintió como Sebastian empezó a decir incoherencias y sus muslos se tensaron debajo de él. Se quedó unos segundos más en esa posición y apartó su boca del pene de Sebastian.

-Tu turno, maestro Blaine-dijo con voz rasposa. Blaine asintió fervientemente y agarró a Kurt por el pelo, dirigiéndolo hacia su dolorosa erección. Kurt no lo dudó ni un segundo y empezó a succionar a su otro amo. Su boca bajaba velozmente de arriba abajo en la erección de Blaine, separándose solo un momento de ella, para lamer los testículos de su amo. –Dios, Kurt-Blaine gimió ante el contacto de los labios de Kurt con aquella parte tan sensible. Kurt sonrió suavemente mientras volvía a succionar la longitud de Blaine, tomándolo del todo, hasta que sentía como la erección tocaba su garganta. –Kurttt…. Tu boca… joder… me tomas tan bien… cuidas tan bien de tu amo.

Kurt siguió con su tarea felizmente cuando sintió como dos dedos fríos penetraban en su agujero, preparándolo rápidamente.

-Estás tan apretado, Kurt-gimió Sebastian detrás él. –No puedo esperar a sentirte alrededor de mi pene, te vas a sentir tan bien, tan húmedo, tan cálido-Sebastian añadió un tercer dedo y besó la espalda baja de Kurt.

Siguieron así hasta que Kurt estaba listo para ser follado.

-En cuatro patas Kurt-Kurt, quien estaba ahora chupando solo la cabeza del pene de Blaine mientras masturbaba el resto de su erección, se separó del pene de su amo unos segundos para colocarse en posición. –Te voy a follar-gruño Sebastian. –Voy a follar este lindo trasero tuyo mientras Blaine te folla la boca, y después voy a ser yo quien folle esa boca deliciosa mientras Blaine comprueba lo apretado que estás. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Kurt?

Kurt tembló ante las palabras de su maestro y gimió alrededor del pene Blaine, en señal de asentimiento.

Sebastian sonrió socarronamente y empujó su erección en Kurt.

-Tan apretado-gimió agarrando las caderas de Kurt con fuerza, asegurándose de que lo marcaba. Pocos segundos después empezó a empujar cada vez más fuerte haciendo que Kurt tomara a Blaine hasta el fondo de su garganta con cada empuje.

-Mierda, Kurt, joder-gemía incoherentemente Blaine cada vez que sentía los músculos de la garganta de Kurt contrayéndose alrededor de su erección. Y cuando no era eso, era la juguetona lengua de Kurt acariciando la cabeza de su pene y rodeándole de arriba abajo. Blaine levantó la vista y vio como Sebastian empujaba de manera salvaje su erección dentro de Kurt, sabiendo que golpeaba la próstata de su sumiso, ya que este gemía alrededor de su erección cada vez que eso pasaba. La mirada de placer de Sebastian conectó con la suya, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, sabiendo que había hecho la mejor elección de su vida con Kurt.

Se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que Blaine sintió un cosquilleo en su pelvis. –K-Kurt-dijo agarrando a su sumiso del pelo. –V-Voy a venir… tienes permiso para apartate y no tragar por ser tu primera vez con nosotros-sin embargo Kurt lo ignoró y tomó su longitud completamente en su boca una vez, sus dedos jugando con los testículos de Blaine, sabiendo que eso haría venir a su amo. Y no se equivocaba, Blaine gritó de placer, agarró el cabello de su sumiso y se vació en su boca, sintiendo como la boca de Kurt tomaba todo lo que él le estaba ofreciendo. Al bajar del que probablemente había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, sintió que Kurt seguía lamiendo su miembro, limpiándolo.

-K-Kurt… de-demasiado sensible-dijo Blaine intentando apartar a su sumiso de su pene.

Kurt le obedeció y se apartó. Gimiendo y gritando de placer al sentir como el pene de Sebastian chocaba con su próstata una y otra vez.

-M-Maestro Sebastian… permiso para venir-gimió Kurt desesperado.

-No, Kurt. No vas a venir hasta que Blaine no te haya follado este delicioso culo y mi pene vuelva a estar envuelto en tu boca-dijo Sebastian disfrutando de la cara de placer Kurt, luchando por no venir. Sabía que estaba poniendo a prueba a Kurt, pero quería saber la resistencia de su sumiso en la cama. Para su sorpresa Kurt aguantó cada estoque en su próstata y cada palabra sucia que le decía al oído.

Sebastian ya estaba sintiendo su propio orgasmo construirse, tomó a Kurt más fuerte por la cintura y se hundió lo máximo que pudo en él. Llenándolo completamente. Agotado después de su orgasmo, salió del interior de Kurt y cayó en la cama sin fuerzas.

Para sorpresa de Kurt y Sebastian, Blaine ya estaba duro de nuevo, el dominante tomó a Kurt de la cintura, y lo sentó en su regazó, la espalda de Kurt chocando con su fuerte pecho. Sin dudarlo, se hundió en Kurt de una estocada, haciendo gemir a los dos de placer.

-Eso es Kurt… móntame mientras yo te follo-le dijo Blaine al oído, su cálido aliento chocando contra la nuca de Kurt, haciendo al sumiso temblar de placer. Kurt hizo lo que su maestro le mandó, y empezó a subir y bajar en la erección de Blaine de manera rápida, sintiendo como Blaine subía su pelvis con cada choque de sus pieles, haciendo la penetración más profunda, haciendo gritar a Kurt de placer.

Sebastian, quien observaba como Kurt montaba a su novio de manera experta, sintió que se ponía duro de nuevo, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso en pie sobre su colchón y se dirigió hacia la pareja, haciendo que su pene quedara en frente de la boca de Kurt. Sin decirle nada, Kurt supo que le tenía que hacer y envolvió con su boca la erección de Sebastian.

-Eso es Kurt…déjame follarte esa linda boca tuya-Sebastian empezó a mover sus caderas, sintiendo como las manos de Kurt se apoyaban en sus muslos para permitirle un mejor ángulo.

-Te gusta esto, ¿no?-ahora era Blaine quien le hablaba. –Te gusta ser follado por tus dos agujeros, ¿no es así Kurt? Te gusta sentirte lleno completamente. Te gusta sentir como yo follo este precioso culo tuyo mientras Seb hace lo mismo con tu boca.

Kurt gimió alrededor de la erección de Sebastian, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca. Con suerte sus amos no tardarían mucho en venir.

Y así fue, pocos segundos después sintió como Blaine se tensaba debajo de él, sus estocadas cada vez más salvajes y sin ritmo, al mismo tiempo sintió como Sebastian agarraba su cabello y empujaba su erección al fondo de su garganta.

-Vente con nosotros, Kurt-le ordenó Sebastian.

Y Kurt le obedeció. Sintió como explotaba sin ni siquiera ser tocado por ninguna mano, a la vez que sentía como Blaine lo llenaba y Sebastian venía en su boca, follándola hasta que su miembro se ablandó.

Suavemente, con ligeros besos en la espalda, Blaine tomó a Kurt de la cintura y lo levantó, haciendo que su erección abandonara el interior de Kurt.

Los dos dominantes se acostaron a cada lado de Kurt, el sumiso llevó su cabeza al pecho de Sebastian y la mano de Blaine a su cintura, sintiendo como este lo abraza posesivamente. Y así, sintiendo el subir y bajar del pecho de Sebastian y la respiración de Blaine en su nuca, Kurt cayó en sueño profundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeenooooo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es la primera vez que escribo smut con un trío, espero no haberos decepcionado. :3<strong>

**Avances del siguiente capítulo: Puck y Kurt. Besos. Celos. Blaine y Sebastian.**

**Ya sabéis, vuestros reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Así que a seguir motivándome. ;)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besitos!**


End file.
